Love Sick ON HIATUS
by MasterCleanse
Summary: How Uchiha Sasuke falls inlove with Haruno Sakura. Once you read, think outside the box.
1. The space between two worlds

**Chapter 1: **

**The space between two worlds**

_'It's funny how the music put times in perspective  
Add a soundtrack to your life and perfect it  
Whenever you are feeling blue keep walking and we can get far  
Wherever you are'_

"_Tell me, why do you think people dream"_

"_People dream because we have to."_

* * *

A being laid upon the greens of the grass while looking into the perfection of the sky. Her arms rest behind her aura pink hair; legs crossed. Leading her eyes to secrete as she saw the meaning of _peace at mind. _Wondering of what peace would actually look like. She, seeking the sky. Clouds forming into strange objects, birds passing by, sun setting as the colors of the sky turned into shades of orange, blue, pink, and purple. A faint smile appeared on her ivoy-skined face.

'Okasan, how is…_heaven_?' She thought.

_Flashback_

_A mother and her child were visiting there long lost loved ones. An umbrella preventing their heads from getting wet._

"_WAHH!! OKASAN!! THERE DEAD NOW!!", The small pink haired girl cried hard._

"_Sakura! Settle yourself down, its very rude to speak in such a way when visiting grandma and grandpa!" The women with magenta colored hair said as she kneeled on one knee to hug her child while rubbing her petite back._

"_B-b-but okasan! I won't be able to visit them anymore! I miss them so much okasan and I wish I had the power to heal and be strong so I-"_

"_Sweetheart, I know. Didn't we already have a discussion in the car? Lets say our prayer to them now." The women said politely as she kissed her daughters forehead._

"_O-okay." The little girl stopped sobbing and whipped her tears away._

_The mother and her child said their prayers and headed to the car. As they drove away, the little girl looked back and had something on her mind._

"_Okasan?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Where will grandma and grandpa be after living?" _

_The magenta haired women looked at her at the side of her brown eyes. "Sweetheart, there is a place called heaven." She continued, "You see, God said it was time to take them in his kingdom. I'm sure it is peaceful and perfect in his kingdom so Grandma and Grandpa can be happy at last."_

_The little girl was a bit confused of what her mother spoke of._

"_So you are saying, they don't like it here at earth?"_

_Her mother sighed. "Sakura, it was time for them to go. I am sad because they are gone, but at the same time I am happy. You want know why?" She questioned as her daughter asked why. "Because true love, peace, freedom, angels, and God is at heaven. Their souls are truly happy." Her daughter now completely confused as the woman spoke very softly, "It's the ultimate gift we all can ever desire."_

_The discombobulated little girl shrugged her shoulders while she fiddled with her tiny fingers._

_End of Flashback_

Haruno Sakura was not an average kunoichi teenager who thought about only her looks, boys, and clothes. She definitely was not. She was more of the ones you rarely meet. From a shy little girl who cries because of how people made fun of her forehead, growing up into an annoying twelve-year old obsessed with 'the most hottest guy ever, Uchiha Sasuke', into a matured 18-year old young lady. She cares less about her looks. She does not see an ugly thing or person as _ugly_ or a pretty thing or person as _pretty_, she judges by its personality. Independence and courage has hit her life. She sees life's perspective. Haruno has surpassed her master, Tsunade, although she always disagrees after her and Tsunade train. 'It was just a lucky hit.', was always Sakura's answer. Sakura's appearance was known as a 'different beauty' as what people say. A slim/slender hourglass body with long legs, ivory light skin, her hair still short although, choppy which suited her so well, and her eyes. Yes, her eyes were one the features that stood out the most. In her younger years, the eyes were a color of emerald green, filled with joy, ecstatic, and happiness. Now, they have matured into a beryl green, filled with intelligence, superior, and a hint of melancholy.

While Haruno Sakura was still lost into the sky, two young men approached her. One with blond hair, azure blue eyes, and a very big grin on his face while waving. And the other was as pale as ever, had jet-black eyes, dark brown hair, and a fake smile upon his lips.

Astonished, she slightly sighed and slowly got up to face them.

"Oi Sakura-chan!"

"Hello Naruto, Sai." She smiled.

"Hello Sakura-san, may I ask if you would like to join me, the two dicklesses (talking about Naruto and Suigetsu), chicken ass, Yamato-san, and Kakashi-san for ramen-"

"Sai, you don't need to ask Sakura-chan if she wants to come with us! Come on Sakura-chan, lets go eat some ichiraku ramen now!" Naruto grabbed her arm with a big silly grin on his face.

Sakura chuckled a bit and then sighed. "Naruto, I can walk without you dragging me there."

"See Sai! You don't need to ask her, just tell her to eat with us!"

Sai, still having his fake smile, said, "Okay, since that is settled with, come on dickless, ugly, lets go get some ramen!"

With that, the three teammates walked out of the training grounds to Ichiraku. As they went inside the mini restaurant, the three had saw Kakashi, Yamato, and Sasuke with Suigetsu and a Karin clinging onto Sasuke arm.

_Sasuke's short summary_

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is back in the village and he has brought his team with him. It was called Hebi, now Taka. After Itachi was killed by Sasuke, he turned out to be a good man, risking his life for the sake of Konoha. Taka has joined Madara for Sasuke's revenge of his brother and clan. Sasuke wanted to destroy everyone and everything in Konoha, especially Danzo and the elders. As for Danzo being choosen the 6th hokage was a very wrong choice. Why had they not wait till to pick a new hokage Tsunade awoken after her coma? It must have been planned. Danzo and the elders must have planned for this to happen. But Sasuke was to focused on revenge and was blind to see outside the box. So all that Uchiha Sasuke did was, assume. After all, Madara planned everything from the start. Uchiha Madara was the villan all along.

_Flashback (Sasuke fights Naruto)_

"_DAMNIT SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as had a small amount of chakra left. He didn't want Kuuybi to interfere with him and Sasuke._

"_Hn."_

"_What the hell?! Do you even know what the fuck your thinking? Danzo wants you DEAD! YOU'RE AN S-RANK CRIMINAL NOW, SASUKE!" Naruto was very ferocious as he felt Kyuubi's chakra build up into himself, accepting him to be released._

_Sasuke chose to ignore him and powered up his chidori sword._

"_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?! HEART FULL OF HATE BECAUSE REVENGE TOOK OVER IT!! YOU BAST-"_

"_Naruto! Please stop! STOP! You'll die if you let Kyuubi out!"_

_Naruto turned his head to the familiar femine voice. He faught back Kyuubi's control._

"_S-sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura ran to Naruto. "Naruto! Please, don't do this! We can get Sasuke back __**together**__, remember?!"_

_As soon as Sasuke charged his chidori sword to Naruto, Sakura pushed Naruto aside as they both fell to the ground. Sakura quickly healed Naruto's minor injuries as she teared._

"_SASUKE! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT NARUTO AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG TO GET YOU BACK?" Sakura yelled to Sasuke. "YOU ARE A FUCKING BASTARD!!!" _

_Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows at Sakura's words._

"_HN.", Was the word all he could say._

"_Please.. Don't do this Sasuke. Your taking your revenge out on the wrong people! Please remember that you, Naruto, Kakashi-sensi, and I were Team 7! Please, Sasuke, PLEASE!" The kunoichi sobbed as Naruto stood up._

_Before Naruto could say anything, Uchiha Madara appeared standing on a branch of a tree._

"_Well well well, look what we have here, a little show? Ne, Sasuke?" Madara coolly said._

"_Shut up, Madara. Let me get rid of these to so I can find Danzo and the elders."_

'_Hn, I know what would make Sasuke suffer. If I kill the girl and the boy right in front of him.' Madara thought eagerly._

"_Let me get rid of them for you." Madara quickly hopped down from the tree and landed in front of Sasuke._

"_Kaji Uryoukei No Jutsu" (fire rain gauge)_

'_That will kill the jinchuuriki in an instant because of his weak state." Madara thought._

_Sakura narrowed her eyebrows as she stood in front of Naruto. The attack hit, although Sakura found herself on the ground, unharmed. Her beryl green eyes widen. She saw blood and a certain handsome Uchiha stand before them._

"_S-s-sasuke?"_

"_OI TEME!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Oi guys!" Naruto said. He was feeling very supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

There was eight stools for all. Kakashi and Yamato sat next to each other, followed by Sai, Suigetsu, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Karin.

"Naruto, Sai, Sakura!" Kakashi said while Yamato beamed.

"Hey there, albino boy." Suigetsu said as he grinned.

"Dickless number two." Sai anwered back as he was absolutely delighted to see his _brother_.

"And_ hellooo_ there, fine lady." Suigetsu looked at Sakura, his grin even bigger just by staring at her.

"Ew, Sasuke-kun, what's that _ugly forehead bitch _doing here?" Karin was antagonized and annoyed at the fact this aura pink haired girl is 'close to _her_ Sasuke-kun'.

"Hey shut the hell up, you nasty looking fore-eyed creature." Suigetsu defended.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU LITTLE SHARK FACED BITC-"

"Stop." Sasuke said ordered.

Silence.

"Oh, of course anything for you, Sasuke-kun!" Karin took of her glasses as she once again clinged onto the Uchiha's arm, as he shrugged her off.

"Oh shit, put those glasses back on. Without them, it makes you look even uglier than you already are." Suigetsu pointed out. Sai, laughed. Naruto was to busy eating his 5th bowl of spicy pork ramen, as Kakashi and Yamato were blabbering about something else.

Sakura ignored both Karin and _Sasuke_. She sighed and ordered a small meso soup.

"Fatass." Karin murmured as she looked over at Sakura, who had just received her small meso soup. Why was Karin calling Sakura a 'fatass' when Karin ordered a large beef ramen with extra beef? Jealously, that Sakura had a smaller appetite.

"Where is Juugo-san?" Sakura asked.

"He is in the hospital getting treated by Tsunade and Shinzue." Kakashi answered.

"I see. Is he doing fine?"

"Yeah, he'll be joing our team soon." Suigetsu anwered as he chewed on his udon noodles. Naruto on the other hand, just working his way for the 7th bowl, eating like a wild boar.

"Oi, dicklesses, chew with your mouths closed." Sai stated. Sakura let a small chuckle out.

Sasuke was chewing his large beef ramen silently while closing his eyes. He was thinking about his Itachi. Mother. Father. And his clan. The problem in his life was, how should he restore it? What should he do? Who should he ask? He knows his fangirls would _**die**_ to bare his children, although he doesn't know any of them and he's better off not knowing any of them at all. '_Annoying' _The first thing that pops into his mind. He opened an eye and looked over at Karin. He examined her. He knew she could not fight at all. What's so special about her? She can only track chakara and heal a person by biting her. Lame. Then, he looked over at _Sakura_, who was now standing up chatting with Suigetsu, Naruto, and Sai. For some reason, he viewed Sakura from head to toe. She was wearing a plain fitted red v-neck, which had the Haruno symbol on the back, a plain dark blue skirt, and her heeled black boots. Her body was a pure hourglass as the human flesh was combined with thin structures. Choppy aura pink hair was ruffled up a bit. _Sexy, oh so simply sexy. _

Yes, Sasuke has male hormones. Nevertheless, this was the first time he really checked out a girl. Lust.

Although, she is _**strong.**_ Not only did she learn her techniques from Tsunade, but had help with her genjutsu from Kurenai-sensei. Man, oh man. Sakura is _strong, smart_, _and a medic. Don't forget, she's beautiful._

Karin was already fed up. She wanted Sasuke to check her out too. _'What the hell?! My Sasuke-kun did not just stare at this nasty pink bitch!_' She bit her bottom lip, stood up from her stool and stood in a sexy pose infront of Sasuke's view. His full attention, now towards the blushing redhead.

"Karin, what do you want." Sasuke said coldly.

"Aw Sasuke-kun, why are you staring at me like that?" Karin asked as if she pretended Sasuke was checking _her _out_._ Not Sakura. _Her._

"Go away." Sasuke told her.

Karin, being rejected as always, pouted, crossed her arms, and walked away. Sakura saw the action at side of her eye. She honestly felt bad for Karin. Because that's how Sakura felt when she was _once in love with the bastard_.

'_He's just a waste of your time, Karin.'_

The handsome Uchiha looked back at Haruno. And then, he smirked. He knew he'd see her tomorrow. They had to train for there upcoming mission anyways.

'_Sakura.'_

* * *

**Hey guys (: This is my first fanfiction story.**

**I really hope you guys get what this story means.**

**I'll update soon. PLEASE R&R**

**I worked berry hard xD**

**-MasterCleanse**


	2. Just forget

**Chapter 2:**

**Just forget, he's not worth it**

'we can take it all back to the register  
and start all over from the canister  
let's break it all down into pieces of bright  
moments that pass by like a meteorite'

_Recap:_

The handsome Uchiha looked back at Haruno. And then, he smirked. He knew he'd see her tomorrow. They had to train for there upcoming mission anyways.

'_Sakura.'_

* * *

Sakura opened her drained beryl orbs as sun light rose upon her face. '_shit'_ Is what she thinks. This bright kunoichi was definitely not a morning person. Recalling last night, she and her teammates were told about their upcoming mission.

_Flashback_

"_Oh yeah, before you guys leave, remember that mission Tsunade assigned for Taka and Team 7?" Yamato continued, "You guys will be combined into one and associate together."_

"_YOSHI! Sakura-chan, teme, and I will be teammates again!" Naruto, once again, was very ecstatic._

_Sai and Suigetsu seemed very pleased that they were working together. Sai, because his brother. Suigetsu, the same thing, and he could see Sakura. Sakura didn't mind, after all she was a proud junion to stand up for her village. Karin was simply irritated by Sakura's presents to the team. She wanted her own team, just her and Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, showed no emotion as always. But he seems to have piled up his 'rebuilding clan', petty solutions into a hot mess. This is one __**beautiful disaster**__._

_Both Kakashi and Yamato sighed. "Team 7, Taka, meet up at the hokage's office tomorrow, 10'O clock sharp."_

_End of Flashback_

The worn out kunochi glanced over at the clock. _9:56 am._

"Fuck my life." She was annoyed by the fact she had to meet at the hokage's office so 'early'.

Instantaneously, Sakura got off her cozy, fluffy white bed and head straight to the shower. Oh how she knew she was going to be late, but she didn't seem to care at all. After her quick hot shower, she searched for her comfortable leisure outfit. (Search Sakura leisure outfit if you want to know how it looks like.)

After she put her clothes on, didn't care whether her hair was damp, she headed to Tsunade's office.

* * *

Without hesistation, she opened the front door and found a elucidating Tsunade. All eyes hit Sakura.

"Ah Sakura!" Tsunade was glad to see her apprentice.

"Ohaiyogozaimasu, Shushu." Sakura waved.

"What the hell! You get don't get mad at that ugly pink whore for being late?! I came in 1 minute late and she came in 9 minutes late!" Karin, _furiously pissed off_.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table, causing everything to move. She shot a deadly glare at Karin causing her to shut the hell up and listen.

"Haha. You got in trouble." Suigetsu teased.

"You piece of shark shit, I will-" Karin was interrupted.

"Uchiha! Tell your team to shut up!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hn."

It was rare to see Naruto annoyed. He most likely was. "Oi Ba-chaa! What's this mission about anyways?"

Tsunade sighed. "Alright, I'll explain this only once. After Uchiha Madara was defeated, he stated that someone, or something will attack Konohagakure. The elders and I, are not sure yet. I need Taka and Team 7 to team up and train for the future attack. The other teams will have their own responsibilities during this attack and you may not interfere. You guys will now be called, Team Okami." (Wolf)

Before Tsunade could continue, Naruto interrupted. "What! Team Okami?! That's GAY!"

"Like you, dickless?" Sai questioned.

"You bastar-"

"HEY! I'M NOT YET DONE EXPLAINING!" Once again, Tsunade lost her tempure.

Silence.

"Anyway, Yamato and Kakashi shall not be joining your team. They have their own concerns." She stated.

"So what exactly are we suppose to do, shushu?" Sakura asked.

"Train." Tsunade gave a blunt answer.

"Eh.. Okay? Who's gonna be our sensei? Suigetsu questioned.

"Team Okami will have no sensei. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai are junins. You, Karin, Sasuke, and Juugo are Chunins." She continued, "You all will accompany each other, support, and help one another. As for now, you all, go to the training grounds. Fight each other. Do something to make yourselves stronger, got it?"

They nodded and headed for the door. Before anyone got out, Tsunade spoke.

"Sakura, I need to speak with you."

Sakura nodded and turned back to Tsunade as everyone else headed out to the training grounds.

"You are the only one who can actually be the leader of this team. You have matured quite a lot, Sakura. That girl, Karin, reminded me of you when you were once young. Teach her basic medical techniques and show her how to throw a kurenai correctly. Even though Naruto and Sai are junions, they can be _very_ _immature. _I see Juugo as matured as you are. He takes place as Kakashi, ne? Although he isn't perverted." Tsunade sighed as Sakura gave a small smile. "Suigetsu can just be as immatured as Naruto and Sai. As for Sasuke, I don't know about him. That bastard is emotionless as ever."

Once more, she spoke. "Take care of them, Sakura. I know your mother would be proud."

Sakura simply nodded, showing no emotion on her face, yet, desolate depression in her beryl eyes.

She left the hokage's office.

"Take care of yourself too, Sakura!" Tsunade said almost in a whisper as she opened up a bottle of sake.

* * *

Once Haruno appeared upon the training grounds, she saw Naruto horse playing, Sai drawing on his sketch pad, Suigetsu flexing his muscles, Karin looking at her boobs and cupping them, Sasuke meditating, and Juugo admiring nature's perspective. Haruno Sakura sighed. Attention on her.

"Sakura-chan! What did Tsunade-bachaa say to you?" Naruto asked, exuberantly.

"Nothing Naruto. Let's get down to serious business." Sakura told bluntly.

"Oh okay.. So, Sakura-chan! Let's be '_training buddies'_!"

"No way, whiskers. This pretty lady is training with me!"

Sakura sighed and glanced over at Karin. Eyeing the girl. Karin noticed.

"What the hell are you staring at, pink bitch?!"

Sakura ignored Karin's statement and said, "Karin, we are teammates now. I'll teach you some techniques. Do you think you can tell me more about your bite marks?"

"Why would I tell you? You probably think you're the leader or something-"

"Karin, I suggest you stop speaking to me like that. Like I said, we are teammates _now._ "

"I can talk to you however I want to,_ bitch_, so you need to shut the hell-"

"Oi, nasty-looking creature, shut your mouth for once and listen to the pretty lady."

"Stop it, _now._" Abruptly, Sasuke said.

Silence..

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "So they listen to you, ne Sasuke?"

"HN."

"Very well." Sakura looked at Karin, "Let's go to the river."

At first, Karin was about to debate, but then, she followed Sakura. Maybe having a couple of techniques could impress her Sasuke-kun, right?

Sasuke slowly opened his beautiful oxny eyes as it followed the pink haired one. He, noticed she changed. _A lot._ She's very matured. Sasuke was _not_. He's still a _foolish child._ Although he was a very, very attractive man. His fangirls stalked him 24/7. Girls who didn't know about Sasuke, thought he was the most sexiest man on this planet and end up being his fangirl. Karin tried to _get with him, all the time_. But what about Haruno Sakura? Now she, is very different. Yes, indeed. '_Isn't __she__ in love with me?' _The bastard thought about the night he betrayed Konoha for good. Leaving his teammates behind. Leaving Sakura behind. He definitely remembered everything she said to him.

( Remember, the only reason Sasuke could not let Sakura in his heart, was because his heart was full of revenge. She was the only light that shown up in his darkness. That's why he said, "Thank you." Think about it you guys. (; )

"Oi teme!"

"What do you want, dobe?"

"Let's fight!"

"Hn."

Sasuke stood up, as Naruto was infront of him. _Battle._

Sakura looked back at Karin. "Karin, you have a bra and underwear on, right?"

Karin, who was blushing furiously while pushing her glasses up to her bridge, "O-of course I do b-baka!"

"We'll take our clothes off and swim in the water. I will catch fishes and kill them, so I can teach you how to heal basic."

"W-what?! Why?!" She was very embarrassed for Sakura and her teammates to look at her bite marks.

"I want to teach you the basics on how a kunoichi must live on mother nature standards."

Before Karin could bitch, Sakura asked her, "So Karin, may you tell me about those bite marks?"

"Why?! You're being- stop being so annoying!"

All the aura haired kunoichi could do was sigh and care less.

"Very well then, let's proceed our training."

While Sakura was the first to take her clothes off, Karin didn't know what to do. '_Damnit this dumb pink bitch thinks she's hotter than me! Oh no! Sasuke-kun will look at my bite marks! Damnit!'_

Sakura revealed her slim, hourglass figure as she wore a black training bra and black boy shorts.

Karin on the other hand, took her her boots, stockings, and black short shorts off revealing her black bikini panties.

'_she seems to be having trouble showing her upper body.' _Sakura thought.

Karin slowly took off her sweater as Sakura's eyes widen a tad-bit. After Karin fully took her sweater off, she crossed her arms. Sakura stared at Karin for a bit.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Karin yelled. She was blushing red, ashamed, and embarrassed.

Beryl orbs examined her thin body. 'Hm.. She has a different chakara.' Sakura thought. "Karin, please, let me heal your scars."

"I don't need your pitty."

"I'm not feeling sorry for you. I want to heal your scars so you won't be to embarrassed with yourself."

"FINE."

Karin sat down facing the river eyes concentrated on the blue water. Sakura sat next to her teammate, and lifted her right arm. She was making her bite marks less noticeable. Deep down Karin didn't know how she felt. It was obvious she did not like Haruno Sakura, but why was Haruno Sakura doing this to her? Why was she being kind to her when all Karin did was treat her like shark shit? Sakura continued to conceal her teammate's left arm.

"S-sakura."

"Hn?"

"Why are you healing my marks? I don't like you, remember? Why the hell are you treating me like I'm your fucking friend?" Karin asked. Her voice was a little shaky.

"Your my teammate. And I don't want to fight you for a stupid reason.. I'm not even sure why you treat me rude. Is it because of Sasuke?"

"Hey back off, whore." Karin fought.

"Oh.. I see. You don't like me because I had history with Sasuke, ne?"

Karin blushed deep red, now pissed. "WELL HE LIKES ME MORE THAN YOUR UGLY PINK ASS! BITCH! BITCH!!"

Oh wow, Karin took that the wrong way.. "What makes you think he likes me, Karin?"

"I-I-don't know! But he likes me WAY more than you!"

"You did not anwser my question."

"Shut up!"

Sakura chuckled. "It's okay if you don't like me. In my opinion, I think its very stupid to fight over a fucking dick. I'd rather be friends than be rivals over a fake piece of shit."

"HEY! DON'T FUCKING CALL MY SASUKE-KUN A PIECE OF SHIT-"

"Yeah, I was inlove with him before."

A pause.

"Well I don't care, just as long as your not inlove with him anymore and you stay away from him!"

Silence.

More silence.

...............

........................

After Sakura was done concealing Karin's past bite marks, she stood up, and walked acrossed the water, leaving a very pleased Karin. She looked at her arms and chest. 'W-wow.. She actually did a really good job.' Karin thought. She was not embarrest anymore. She yelled to Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

A sweaty, sweaty Sasuke ignored Karin's request and continued fighting his best friend.

Naruto looked over at Karin, and blushed a bit, but as he looked over at Sakura, who was walking on the water, blushed a deep shade of red.

Naruto let his guard down. He was now bloody plup. Uzumaki Naruto was defeated by the powerful Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin walked over to the guys, and posed.

"Oh goodness.. What the fuck is that?!" Suigetsu said, face disgusted just by looking at Karin.

"Suigetsu-san, that funny looking creature, is Karin-san." Sai pointed out.

"Naw.. Really?" The was a strong hint of sarcasm in Suigetsu's voice.

"HEY SHUT UP YOU-" Karin was cut off by Juugo.

"Karin, I thought you had bite marks all over your upper body." Juugo said kindly to Karin.

"Yeah, but now its gone!" Karin said, delighted. She knew she was going to get Sasuke's attention. _not._

"So did Sakura-san seal them for you?" Juugo questioned.

"Ehh.. Yeah." Karin seemed annoyed whenever Sakura's name was brought up.

This time, Sasuke looked over at Karin. He remembered when he bit her during his fight with Killerbee. 'She had a whole bunch of bite marks all over her arm.' Sasuke thought carelessly. 'So Sakura concealed her marks.' The Haruno was very skilled.

'Oh shit.. SASUKE-KUN IS CHECKING ME OUT!' Karin was happier than ever. Oh how Sasuke made her day.

"Well thanks to Sakura-chan, you look great, Karin!" Naruto said, with one thumb up in the air as he gave her his silly grin.

"Sike." Suigetsu smirked.

* * *

Sakura walked away from the river carrying two large, dead fishes in her hands. She appeared behind Karin, face emotionless, but eyes sparkled.

"Here Karin." She spoke.

"EWWW! What the fuck Sakura! Those fishes are gross and they smell like shit!" Karin yelled as she covered her nose.

"Yeah, kind of like you, right fore eyes?" Suigetsu commented as he stared at Sakura's body. He grinned.

Naruto's eyes were off of Karin when he saw Sakura. Naruto, once again, blushed a deep shade of red.

Sakura sighed. "Come Karin, I will teach you how to bring a fish back to life."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come watch me Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"It's time to take a break anyways, so come on teme, lets watch Sakura-chan teach Karin how to bring a fish to life!" Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto, Karin and I-"

"Pwease Sakura-chan? Pwetty pwease?" Naruto gave her a cute puppy dog look.

"Fine Naruto, just don't do that ever again."

"Aww Sakura-chan don't be a party pooper!"

"Shut up."

"Haha whiskers, you got introuble by the pretty lady." Suigetsu laughed.

* * *

Sasuke was quiet as usual. Yet, he had alot going on his mind.

Let's be honest, ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha, he and Sakura never got the chance to get to know each other anymore. It seemed awkard when he and Sakura had a converstation. In fact, they never had a converstation since that _night he left_.

_**Distraughtful. **_

* * *

**Hey guys (: I am so glad you guys read this story.**

**Don't worry it will get very interesting in the next chappy, though, Sasuke's still a confused son of a bitch and Sakura's a changed person.**

**It literally made my day when I got reviews.**

**I was like "OH SHIT! REVIEWS ALREADY?!"**

**Hahaha anyways, R&R, I LOVE YOU3**

**-MasterCleanse**


	3. Why we dream

**Chapter 3:**

**Why we dream  
**

**(This chapter focuses on Sakura's side of the story)**

_'Once again, now where do I start, dear love  
Dumb struck with the pure luck to find you here  
Every morn' I awake from a cavernous night,  
Sometimes still pondering the previous plight,  
Seems life done changed long time no speak,  
Nowadays I often forget the day of the week  
Taking it by stride if you know what I mean,  
No harm done, no offense taken by me  
So let's rap, we'll catch up to par, what's the haps?'_

_Recap:_

Sasuke was quiet as usual. Yet, he had alot going on his mind.

Let's be honest, ever since Sasuke came back to Konoha, he and Sakura never got the chance to get to know each other anymore. It seemed awkard when he and Sakura had a converstation. In fact, they never had a converstation since that _night he left_.

_**Distraughtful. **_

* * *

Sakura sat down infront of her teammates.

"So, are we going to do this or not, Karin?" Sakura asked her carelessly.

"W-wait!" Karin said as she pushed her glasses up to her bridge.

Karin sat next to Sakura as she put the _large, dead, smelly fish_ infront of Karin.

'Oh. my. god. This shit smells worse than Suigetsu's ass.' Karin thought while she covered her nose and furrowed her thin eyebrows. 'But I have to impress Sasuke-kun!'

Naruto and Juugo watched in amuzement, Sai beamed, Suigetsu stared at Sakura's chest, as Sasuke sat quietly, closing his eyes, yet knows whats going on.

Karin carefully watched Sakura's movement. Sakura's beryl orbs, now filled with intelligence, her full attention towards the dead fish. Her green chakra and her eyes looked so much alike. Sakura knew she was reviving the fish the long way. Her thoughts and emotions, now lost in her own chakra.

-

-

_Flashback_

_-_

_-  
_

_The little girl with aura pink hair was at the hospital with her grandma. Her grandmother was one of the_ _finest medics there was in Konohagakure._

_Her and the little girl were at the training room, as little Sakura watched her grandmother teach young-beginner medics._

_"Kenji, you are inserting your chakra incorrectly." Little Sakura heard her grandmother say._

_"Gomen, Diako-sama! I was told you were suppose to release the flow with your upper part of the hand!" The young woman explained figidely._

_"Hn. And who told you this incorrect information?"_

_"Yumani-sama told me! Please forgive my non-sense!"_

_The young woman thought she would get scolded for messing up on her work (because it is very strict back in the days), but instead Diako laughed and ruffled the frightened medic's hair. "Eh? Nani?"_

_"Bahahaha! Don't believe Yumani, she's an idiot!" _

_"B-but Diako-sama! Arn't you suppose to scold me for my foolishness?"_

_The elderly woman looked at the young medic and said, "Sometimes, you don't have to take things to seriously, Kenji." Sakura listen to her grandmother's conversation once more, "I don't care about these stupid, stict rules. "If a trainer messes up, you must scold them." That is very much rediculous. I'm not that kind of person who gets upset with you for your mistakes. You learn from them, Kenji."_

_-_

_-  
_

_End of Flashback_

_-_

_-  
_

_

* * *

_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto spoke loudly at her flabberghasted face.

Sakura, who finally snapped out of her deep thoughts, looked at the fish as the scaled flesh was wiggling freely.

"Shesh Sakura, why the hell are you daydreaming? Your so irresponsible." Karin commented.

Silence.

_Did her teammates at least see the saddness flick in her eyes?_

"Eh? Sakura-chan. what's the matter?"

Silence.

_Why was Sakura acting up all of a sudden?_

_She remembered, she was not happy to be living down here on this earth... Why was that?_

Sakura found herself thinking into her mind. She, thinking without hesitation, like there was no tommorrow.

_'Okasan, if you can hear me, why am I living here anyway? I fell in love when I was younger, but I never felt love in return. Otosan never really cared about me, only his own priorities__. I lost Obaasan, Ojiisan, and now you. Is there any special reason why I was sent down to this cold world? I have friends, but they never truly understood what situation I am in. For I, have not a special being in my life. Didn't you once tell me that true love and peace comes from the place your soul rests upon this moment? For all I am here is to stand for my village and finish my path without no other by my side.'_

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke never showed any emotion towards a female being. But he must realise that life shall not move on without love._

* * *

He knew for a fact, there was something wrong with this girl. What was it? He tried to figure out the expression on her face. But she seemed absolutely emotionless, excactly like himself as if he were staring into a mirror. As he tried to reach her into eyes, he simply couldn't. _Instead, her emotionful beryl orbs gazed into the greens of the meadow._

"Sakura."

The thoughtful kunoichi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to meet onyx orbs.

And there, he saw all emotion flowing into her sensational eyes.

..................

"Ugly, is there something bothering you?" Sai asked out of curiosity.

Silence, once more as green, green eyes continued glazing into onyx eyes.

"SAKURA-CHANN?!"

......................

-

-

* * *

_Eyes looked into one another. It felt good to stare at these onyx, black eyes again. It was hard for the bastard to show his feelings, but for some reason he could sense, Haruno Sakura suffering on the inside.__ Why now must he care for her? Was it because she no longer chased him anymore? No longer his fangirl? Absolutely not. Her feelings have matured for him during her Chunin years. Unfortunately__, the feelings of lust, care, and **love**, has slowly vanished as she matured. Realizing he was no good for her after he betrayed Konoha. It took her years to forget about the traitor, of course. She did everything to ignore him and pretend he never existed.. As her inner slowly dies inside.. Knowing she loves Uchiha Sasuke for the person he was, because Sakura knew, deep down, he was just a little boy who lost his beloved family. _

_The question now, does Haruno Sakura love Uchiha Sasuke?_

_No.  
_

_ So, what happened to his 'only light through darkness'?_

_ She does not know Uchiha Sasuke like she knew him, before he left._

_As in hope, they will get to know each other again...  
_

* * *

"Sakura-san?"

Silence, once again.

"Oh wow, can't you all see, this _stupid_ girl wants attention!" Karin was obviously jealous because she wanted _her Sasuke-kun_ to mention her name too. **'_Sakura and her Sasuke-kun had intense eye contact.'_**

"Oh be quiet, no one wants to hear your cracked voice _Karin,_ **you** want attention." Suigetsu, most likey annoyed by his fore eyed teammate.

Suigetsu earned a strong hit from Karin, causing his head to turn into water, although his head formed back, and he furiously shouted, "You smelly bitch! What the hell was that for?! All I did was speak the truth!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, SHARK SHIT!"

"Karin, I'll show you the first procedures of receiving the chakra onto your hand." Sakura said quietly, talking her eyes off the handsome Uchiha first.

_Why was that she stared at Sasuke's response, although not the others?_

_Once again, all attention on the __pink haired Haruno._

"Oh, so now your talking?!" Karin first spoke, commenting on Sakura's statement.

_Sakura kept her calm and silence. _

_No one spoke._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_No one, at all._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_A bird chirped. _

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_And wind flew by._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Naruto scratched his head as he nervously laughed, "Ahehehe, ahh." He was trying to make things better, by putting up a laugh. He glanced over at Sakura, who was glaring at something, yet nothing. Naruto pouted, Juugo was concerned, Suigetsu frowned, and Sai keep quiet, trying not to make anything worse.

Unexpectedly, he reached over his pouch and fished out a book. As he pulled the novel out, he quickly skimmed through the pages. '_Hmm.'_ He concept to himself. The pale shinobi read, _'When affected or characterized by sorrow or unhappiness; this expression is called 'sad'.' _After Sai read the quick definition, he glimpsed at the aura pink haired kunoichi. She was sitting down on a kneeling position, petite hands on her lap, reflected, deliberating eyes endeavored into nothing. Orbs, stared onto none of her teammates, but what was in ahead, in front of her. Sai couldn't tell what her face expression. **Was her appearance sad, happy, or mad?** Before he took his eyes off of Sakura, he saw something flicked in the oculus of her affected beryl orbs. Her eyes secreted. '_There is no expression on her face whatsoever, but I can see her eyes show, what its called, 'sadness'.' _Sai had thought to himself.

-

-

Sakura got herself together as she stood up slowly, brushing her dark blue skirt with her hand. Face expression changed.

"So, are you guys hungry?! I'm hungry and I think I want to get some ramen! Who wants ramen?! I know I do!" Sakura stated, cheerfully as if she were her old genin self again. Oh how she knew, she was just acting it all up to make up her _'non-sense tantrum'_ she lead in front of Team Okami.

_Confusion hit their faces, as Sasuke remained emotionless, but also very much confused.  
_

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Your okay?" The dobe asked while he scratched the back of his blond, idiotic head.

"Of course I am, baka!" She said as she put her fake grin on.

"Oh okay! That's really good to hear!", Of course the dobe would fall for her fake act. _Not._

_"_Now which ramen should I get, Naruto? Oh man, I just remembered Tsunade-shushu wanted me to take part time at the hospital today! I guess I have to get going then, you guys enjoy your ramen without me!"

Before _anyone _could say anything at all, Sakura spoke once more.

"Ja!" Sakura waved as she turned into a puff of smoke and disappeared.

All astonished and surprised.

_'What the hell?'_

_

* * *

_

The aura pink haired kunoichi knew Tsunade never assigned her for any day and night shifts.

Sakura knew, she just had to get away from everyone right this instant, she didn't want to break it down and explain.

_Was it memories that caused her to act like this_?

_Or was it just her damn weakness?_

She walked to her apartments.

Sakura looked up and there, was the lonely star as it gazed down from the sky.

* * *

She unlocked her front door. As she proceeded inside her house, she slammed her door slightly and leaned her petite back upon the wooden door. She sighed loudly, thinking what happened.

Soon she rose upon her feet and leaded herself to her personal den.

Taking a nice, hot shower before she slept would be a great idea.

Sakura prepared the hot water.

She removed her clothing at a slow pase while her ivory, fair, sensitive skin revealed.

Gently, she touched her past scars as they came to life. She shut her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Chunin years wasn't the best.._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Two years ago, green eyes watered as she looked at her father._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"W-Why aren't you going to come to my graduation? I have completed my medical training!" Sakura slightly sobbed," I want to show you , what I've been working hard for!"_

_Her father remained silent as he inhaled his big brown cigar._

_-_

_-_

_Silence was all to be heard._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_"Otosan? W-will you be coming?"_

_Sakura heard a sigh of annoyance and saw a puff of smoke floating in the air._

_"Sakura, you should already know, I don't have time for that. I only have time for myself and my own concerns. So would you excuse me, I have unfinished business to attend."_

_"B-but please Otosan! You never appreciate my success and -"_

_"Is this all you wanted to speak with me for?"_

_"H-hai! But if you came, Okasan would be very happy and I'm sure you'd be proud t-"_

_"Your mother is dead, Sakura. How would you know she would be happy? If she hadn't accepted **that** **job**, she'd still be alive now wouldn't she?"  
_

_"DON'T TALK ABOUT MOTHER LIKE THAT! She passed away with honor and dignity! AND I KNOW FOR A FACT SHE, OBAASAN, AND OJIISAN WILL BE HAPPY IF YOU CAME TO MY GRADUATION-"_

_"Your mother died. Do you want me to remind you how she died? She was stupid enough to be willing to sacrifice __her life for the sake of this village. It's like she just disappeared one day and never came back home. Then one day, a knock on the door woke me up and the ANBU handed me an envelope, telling me I'm sorry. So I opened this envelope, and it said, she has been raped and killed by some group of sound ninjas-"  
_

_ "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT-"  
_

_"I knew this would be a waste of my time listening to you. I am going to leave now."_

_Her father said very, very coldly and slammed the front door leaving a crestfallen, despondent, Sakura behind._

_-_

_She cried her heart out. She knew she could not take her father's words any longer, it was literally driving her insane._

_-_

_-_

_She got up, carelessly, headed to the kitchen, and got out a knife. A sharp, sharp knife._

_-_

_-_

_The fallen kunoichi didn't know what else to do, why she should live anymore. The only thing this girl could think of was suicide._

_-_

_-_

_Blood gushed as it spilled onto the kitchen tiles seeping into the cracks. Deep cuts have been located on her back neck and upper back. She didn't care anymore. Her father's harsh words hit her like a plane crash. She felt weak. Very weak, as she felt her eyes shut on its own and her small pants growing into heavy ones. Didn't bother to heal the wounds because she knew she wanted to go and get out of this earth right now. Blood loss, heavy blood loss._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Sakura found herself feeling weaker than she could ever possibly feel. She survived? Yes, she was a strong kunoichi, grown within Tsunade's strength._

_Blood surrounded her surroundings. Her ear's heard television coming from from the living room. Sakura slowly got up with all the strength she had left. And there, she saw her father, watching television as if nothing wrong happened._

_The careless man turned of the electronic device and stood up._

_"So your finally awake," He spoke. "I'm going to sleep now, don't bother me."  
_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

_-_

_He didn't give a shit, at all. _

_Fucking bastard._

_-_

_-_

_End of Flashback_

Sakura opened her eyes and tried to forget she even thought about that certain past.

Fog headed up the mirror as she stepped into the blistering shower.

_She thinks more often now._

_

* * *

_

After Sakura left, Sasuke decided to leave too.

Karin's temperature was boiling, thinking the wrong things.

Suigetsu didn't really care, but he was hungry so he joined Naruto.

Juugo had to go back to the hospital because Tsunade had to check up on how he was doing throughout the day.

Sai was invited by the two dicklesses and he was up for it. As they were walking there, he drew 'sadness'.

-

-

* * *

Sakura got out of the hot shower and changed into her nightgown (night dress). Black silk suited her well.

Got into her bed and _thought_ like she usually does.

She didn't like thinking about her _family past_, she deciced she'll put that aside and think about her silly moments.

Specific times with Ino.

Tsunade and Shinzue.

The hospital.

Team 7.

Naruto.

Kakashi.

Sai.

Yamato.

-

-

And, Sasuke.

-

-

She shut her eyes tightly as soon as his face popped into her mind.

-

**'A million old soldiers will fade away  
But a dream goes on forever  
I'm left standing here, I've got nothing to say  
All is silent within my dream'**

**-  
**

"What the hell?" Sakura spoke.

-

**'A thousand true loves will live and die  
But a dream lives on forever  
The days and the years will go streaking by  
But the time has stopped in my dream'**

**-**

"Oh great, shut the hell up, inner. I thought I got rid of you along time ago."

-

**'We all have our everyday hopes and fears  
And you'll find no exception in me  
But that doesn't get me through a sea of tears  
Over life's biggest tragedy'**

**-**

"I know who the hell your talking about. Sasuke, am I right?"

**-**

**'You're so long ago and so far away  
But my dream lives on forever  
I guess I believe that I'll see you one day  
For without it there is no dream'**

**-**

**"**YOU THINK I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM!?"

-  
**  
'You're so far away and so long ago  
But my dream goes on forever  
And how much I loved you you'll never know  
'Til you join me within my dream'**

**(A dream goes on forever, by Todd ****Rundgren but I suggest you listen to Nujabes remix on ) (:  
**

-

"Ahh just shut up already, your annoying as hel-"

**'Wow Sakura, your pretty rude now. We use to be best friends!' _Her inner spoke._**

"You were never my best friend. You were just a mind-"

**'I remember when we talked about Sasuke-kun all the time! You really did love him, Sakura.' _Her inner pointed out._**

"Can you be quiet about tha-"

**'Remember what you asked Okasan when we were genin?'**

"Wait.. What did I ask her?"

**'You said your dream was to get with Sasuke-kun and the you asked her, "Tell me, why do people dream?" and then she replied, "People dream because we have too." remember?'**

A pause.

"Oh yeah, I remember, I was very stupid back then."

**'Your not stupid, Sakura, your pushing your feelings away ever since we've matured.'**

"No, I am making the right-"

**'The right choices? My ass. Come on, Sakura. Why do you think I sang that song for you?'**

-

Silence.

-

**'Let's get to know Sasuke-kun again, Sakura. I don't think he's ever saw our matured side.'**

"I don't know."

**'I know, you miss him.'**

**-**

**-**

With that conversation from her inner, she had a boost of confidence on herself.

She then, for the first in a long, long time, had a dream of Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys.**

**Whoever reads this and thinks its boring now, I am sooo sorry because I just want my story to be deep.**

**Like I said, this chapter is about Sakura's side of the story.**

**DON'T WORRY SOME SASUSAKU WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**Anyway, R&R, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll right the next chapter.**

**I love you ^_^**

**-MasterCleanse  
**


	4. In his eyes

**Chapter 4:**

**Deeper than words  
**

_'As days go by my world get colder  
I'm older, experience got my heart bolder  
Hold up, better days ahead that's what I hope fa  
There's beauty in the eyes of the beholder  
I told ya'_

**(A bit of Sasuke's side of story/ training)**

_Recap:_

_With that conversation from her inner, she had a boost of confidence on herself._

_She then, for the first in a long, long time, had a dream of Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

Onyx orbs flickered slowly, darkness appeared into his vision. He slightly pushed himself off his dark mattress and flexed his well-built muscles. As he looked over at his digital clock, it was 11:42 am. Oh yes, this bastard slept-in. Usually the Uchiha is awaken at 7:30 am. He meandered over to his bathroom to take a nice, _long shower. _

"TEME, TEME, TEME!!" Shouted a loudmouthed blond. He banged on his door impatiently.

So much for the _nice long shower._

'Usuratonkachi' Sasuke thought as he scrubbed his raven hair with silk shampoo.

After he rinsed off himself, he turned the water off, walked out of the bathroom _soaking wet and naked, _and grabbed a black towel out of his drawer.

As he grabbed the towel, he looked over at a picture of his long, gone family.

-

_His mother, one of the most beautiful, sweet, caring mother ever. His father, a cold-like, calm, strong, bastard __(Obviously that's where Itachi and Sasuke get there cold personality from), and his brother. His older brother, he use to look up to and wanted to become just like him __until Itachi, so-called, betrayed his own clan.. Although it was not him to blame. He risked his whole life to protect Konoha__ from the orders of the elders. Sasuke told himself that he never wanted to remember this history, but it came back, haunting his mind. Uchiha Sasuke was an avenger, the real deal. But he has lost his loved family. _

_Never must he revenge for what his brother sacrificed his life for. He shall forgive, but will never, ever forget. Is there one more goal in his life instead of becoming more powerful and dominant?_

_-  
_

_-_

_Of course there is._

_-_

_-_

_And what specifically is that?_

_-  
_

_-_

_A maiden, to revive his clan._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"OI TEME!"

'BANG BANG BANG'

"SASUKE TE-"

"What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke from head to toe _(NO, he was not checking Sasuke out, he was giving him one dirty ass look)_, he was cloth less with a black towel covering his lower area. Oh boy, Sasuke looked more annoyed at his dimwitted best friend than ever.

"What the hell teme! Everyone's down there at the training grounds while your ass is still sleeping!!"

Sasuke sighed out of annoyance.

"I'll be there."

He slammed the door on Naruto's face.

The dobe was steaming red, as he was about to bang on Sasuke's door, but he figured he was wasting time to train.

* * *

Sasuke strolled over to where his teammates were.

"Sasuke-kun! Over here Sasuke-kun!" Said the red headed kunoichi who was waving her arms in the air.

'Annoying' Sasuke thought bluntly.

He stood next to Suigetsu and Juugo, emotionless. As always, Karin walked over to be right next to him too.

"What are we doing?" Sasuke asked carelessly.

"We're waiting for Kakashi-san and Sakura-san to arrive." Juugo answered.

"Can't we just start training without them?"

"Yes, but I want to wait for them. As you can see, Naruto and Sai are already going at it."

"Hn.", Sasuke looked over at Suigetsu, who was watching the two battle, "Suigetsu, fight me."

"Nah, I want to take on whoever wins." Suigetsu replied, as his full attention watching Sai's attacks.

Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glanced over at the two.

-

-

"Everyone over here!" Kakashi said while he looked at the papers he was handed. Sakura holding his clipboard, walking beside him.

Just before Naruto could throw one last punch at Sai, he looked over at Sakura.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-cha-"

Sai shoved Naruto's face into the green, ruffled grass. He then sat on the dobe's back and waved at the aura pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey there, ugly! Are you feeling fine?"

She simply waved at her teammates as she arrived with Kakashi.

Naruto quickly removed his face now covered in dirt as he pushed Sai aside and said, "Sakura-chan!! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Is everything alright? Tell me now Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura had a slightly annoyed gesture on her face.

"Today, Tsunade-sama had a change of plans. Instead of training every week, she assigned team Okami another mission." Kakashi stated.

"Damnit! Why?!" said the blonde.

Kakashi sighed in frustration, "There is something murdering the people in Hidden Village of Grass. Hokage-sama does not know what the object is."

"Well lets get over there and kick some ass!"

"Naruto, can I finish amplifying the orders?"

"Hurry up Kakashi! I'm ready to find out whats killing the people!"

Kakashi turned to face Sakura.

"The villagers have caught a terrible illness by the target and you are the medic of the team-"

"Hey I can heal someone too!" Karin butted in.

"Yeah, by bitting your nasty skin. Who the hell would bite that?" Suigetsu murmured.

"My Sasuke-kun did-"

"That's enough guys, let Kakashi-sensei finish." Sakura said blankly.

Suigetsu crossed his arms and smirked as Karin glared deadly at Sakura.

"Okay, as I was saying, Sakura is the medic of the team." He continued, "You all will have partners for this mission."

Karin seemed a bit giggidy when she heard about the whole 'partners' thing.

"I want to be partners with Sakura-chan!"

"Hey I want to be with the pretty lady!"

"NO! I said it first!"

"I want to be partners with Sasuke-kun!"

"Dicklesses?"

Kakashi and Sakura both sweatdropped. Sasuke and Juugo remained silent.

"Kakashi-san, I believe I will not make it for this mission." Juugo announced calmly.

"Hm? Why not?" Kakashi replied.

"Tsunade-sama said I'm not ready for missions and I haven't quite finished my check ups yet."

"Ah, I see."

**(Sorry for all you Juugo fans out there, but I had to kick him out for a while because the partnering was uneven. XD)**

"Hmm.. Since Juugo is not going to be joining you guys, let's set the partnering up now. And no, you cannot pick your partners. It will be done unexpectedly." Kakashi stated as he began writing numbers on his clipboard.

Some grunts and groans of disappointment were to be heard.

"You all will pick a number from 1 to 6."

"6!"

"2!"

"4!"

"5."

"3."

"1."

Kakashi looked down at his clipboard and glanced at the number parings he wrote.

"Naruto and Sai, Suigetsu and Karin, Sasuke and Sakura." He spoke aloud.

"WHAT?! No way in hell I will be paired up with Suigetsu!"

"Ew, why the do I have to be paired up with the fore eyed pig?!"

"I am glad to be partnered with you, dickless."

"Stupid Sai! Kakashi-sensei I want to be with Sakura-chan!"

The sliver haired shinobi pinned his bridge and closed his eyes, aggravated.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind at all, he was actually a bit satisfied to be with Sakura. Sakura seemed calm, but her inner was going crazy.

**'Oh shit Sakura! We got paired up with our sexy Sasuke! Wahoo!'**

_'Shut it.'_

**'I know your happy.'**

_'Yeah yeah, can you be quiet? Or else I'm going to embarrass myself in front of Sasuke.'_

Sakura sure knew how to make her annoying inner disappear.

She took a peek at Sasuke and found out he was _all of a sudden_ glaring at her for no specific reason as she'd done an unnoticeable flinched.

_'Oh what the hell?' _Sakura thought as she kept her calm, trying not to lose her temper on the glaring Uchiha.

"Do you need something, Sasuke?" She manged to choke out.

"Hn."

"Then why are you staring at me like that for?"

"I'm the leader and your the follower."

"What the hell? We're partners, so you can't order me around, Uchiha."

"But your weak and I'm powerful."

Oh kami, Sakura sure did want to beat the living shit out of Sasuke when he said that.

Instead, she smirked. Sasuke slightly furrowed his eyebrows at her sudden gesture.

"What ever you say, arrogant bastard."

"Hn."

"Ahhahaha get along now, everyone." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he watched the pairs insult each other.

"You shark shit!"

"Ugly looking fore eyed creature!"

"You must be gay, Sai! All you do is talk about dicks and tell me I don't have one!"

"How am I this so-called _'gay'_ you presume? It is true though, you most likely have no dick, dickless."

"You're full of yourself, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Fucking dick."

Juugo, was the only one who remained silent, calm, and continued to search the clouds.

Poor Kakashi, he didn't mean for this to happen. It was the numbers fault!

"Ahehe, settle down guys. Remember the mission?" Kakashi interrupted their arguments towards each other.

Sakura bore her last death glare on Sasuke, turned her back to him, and listened the silver haired sensei.

Sasuke knew he should cooperate too.

"Stop it, _now._"

With that, Suigetsu and Karin stopped, and listened to their ex-leader.

Naruto could hear only himself now. He decided to stop babbering like the idiot he once was.

"Phew, now that's over." Said a relief Kakashi. "Anyway, team Okami's mission, will start tommorrow evening, at 9'O clock sharp. As for now, let's continue on with our training."

"Yoshi! I'll definitely stop the horror that's going on in that village!" Naruto spoke with pride, determined.

_'Kuso! I was barely taught medical skills by that ugly pink bitch!' Karin thought anxiously while she held her glasses to her bridge. 'I won't lose to you, Sakura!'_

"Oi, Sakura."

The aura pink haired kunoichi was a bit astonished on how Karin requested her. She turned to face the red head.

"What is it?"

"We didn't get to finish my lesson yesterday."

_A pause._

_Silence._

_Blink._

_Oh how dirty, dirty thoughts filled up Naruto, Suigetsu, and Kakashi's minds. They were men after all and it couldn't be helped._ **(Sasuke and Juugo were not sick minded though, and Sai doesn't really get what there saying. lol)**

"Shall we proceed to continue then?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it."

The two kunoichi walked off to the river.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Neither if the two kunoichi spoke as they started stripping off the clothes to their bra and underwear.

But Sakura broke the cold ice.

"Karin, you'll be learning basic taijutsu from me."

Karin's eyes widened a tad bit.

"Hmph. I don't need to, I'm perfectly fine with my own human strength." She persisted to argue.

Sakura's striking beryl green eyes hit Karin's determind ruby red eyes.

"Fine, if you say so, then fight me." Sakura stated with a bit of fire in her cold voice.

Dear kami, Karin fighting Sakura? That is completely suicidal for Karin.

"Uhh.. Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious."

**uh-oh.**

"M-m-maybe l-later, ne?"

"That's what I thought. Now, let me see what you got." Sakura took out a couple of weapons and held them out to her.

"What do you mean?" Karin glared.

"I want to see you at least throw a kurenai or a ninja star** (Forgot what its called. XD)**."

"Ugh, gimme that!" Karin practically snatched it from Sakura.

Sakura observed carefully.

Karin was trying aiming for the tree 4 feet away from them. Pathetic.

_'Let's show this bitch what I've got!'_

Karin aimed and fiercely threw the kurenai at the tree. She thought her results would turn out excellent, although, they turned out terrible. Simply terrible.

The kurenai Karin threw at all her might, missed the lucky tree. It was piercing the ground.

"Damnit! I wasn't ready!" Karin tried to explain to Sakura as she threw another one, and another one, and another one, and another one. She kept missing the very lucky, tree.

Sakura nodded her head slowly.

**'Wow.... Does she really suck that bad?'**

_'Goodness, your annoying as hell! NO, she just needs some training.'_

**'Whoa no need to be a bitch. I was just asking.'**

_'She's my teammate and I'm willing to help her.'_

**'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'**

Sakura itched the back her head unpatiently while Karin was getting very pissed off at the weapons.

"Forget it Sakura! I don't know how okay!"

Sakura sighed at the pissed off red head.

"That's why I'll help you, Karin." Sakura's words were a bit soft.

"...FINE."

Sakura slightly smiled as she walked over to all the weapons Karin had thrown. She picked them off the ground and headed towards her female teammate.

The aura pink haired kunoichi demonstrated how to aim at the object.

It took a couple of tries for the red head, but then she got the hang of it.

"YES!" Karin exclaimed loudly.

"Hmm." Sakura was proud of her of course, but they needed to get down to real business.

"Alright, since you've learn how to aim the weapons, lets get down to the serious business."

"Okay, lets do this, pinky!"

Sakura ran and dived into the cold, freezing water.

"Come on! Jump in!" She ordered.

"What the hell! Aren't you freezing?!" Karin shouted as goosebumps appeared onto her light skin.

"Meh, you'll get use to it. Now hurry up and jump in!" Sakura shouted back.

Just before Karin could say anything excuses not to jump in, she thought about what she said earlier, _'I won't lose to you, Sakura!'._

_'Kuso! I can't let her have Sasuke-kun!'_

With the thought, Karin took a deep, deep breath and dived into the chilly, icy water.

_

* * *

_

-

-

-

Once again, Sasuke and Naruto dueled against each other, beating the shit out of each other.

_"__Kage Bunshin No jutsu!"_

_"__Katon Goukakyuu No jutsu!"_

Sasuke's grand fire ball attacked Naruto's shadow clones.

"Shimatta!" Naruto exclaimed.

The clones turned into a puff of smoke from the damage of Sasuke's fire ball.

"Hn." The cocky Sasuke smirked.

_"Shunjin No jutsu!"_ _(Teleport)_

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke with twenty Narutos surrounding him.

-

-

Suigetsu challenged Sai and they both battled.

"I 'll go easy on you, dickless two."

"Hmph, you don't need to, albino."

-

-

Juggo and Kakashi trained together.

"Let's see what you got, Juugo."

Kakashi took something out of his pouch, _Icha Icha __Paradise. _

-

-

"P-P-Pinky! I'm f-fucking freezing!"

"Don't worry Karin, you'll get use to this. It actually feels kind of nice, ne?"

"Y-your insane! And where the fuck are my g-glasses?!"

"Maybe you should of taken them off before you jumped in."

"W-w-well your bitchy b-bossy ass w-was telling me to h-hurry up!"

Sakura sighed out of annoyance, "I'll find them for you."

The aura haired kunoichi dunked herself down into the water. While she was underwater, she opened her eyes and began searching. Swimming underwater just to find Karin's glasses. Burden much?

Karin looked around as her eyes squinted, trying to see. She glanced a black frame infront of her. As she moved closer, she saw nothing but her glasses.

"YATA!"

Sakura bursted out of the water, "Karin I can't find them anywhere-"

"I found them."

Sakura expression changed into a gesture of irritation.

"Hm, now we've found your glasses, I've already caught one fish for myself."

"What! Your gonna catch one for me right?"

"No."

"Oh great."

"That's why I told you to jump in."

"Why aren't you going to get a stupid fish for me?!"

"Because, your going to get it yourself."

"Ugh, I swear Sakura, your such a bitch!"

"It's part of training."

With that, Sakura arose from the chilly water and grabbed her dead fish. She sat infront of the river, watching the freezing Karin. The red head seemed to be having trouble finding a fish.

"Hey Pinky! Where the hell is this damn fish?!" Karin shouted.

"Look underwater, search the water." Sakura replied with a monotone voice.

Karin grunted her teeth and complied with Sakura's advice.

-

-

"Shimatta! Juugo, calm down! Its me!"

As the curse seal spreaded, Juugo attacked fiercely. Kakashi took steps back and put his precious _Icha Icha Paradice _away.

"HAHA I'LL KILL YOU!"

In a flash, Kakashi appeared behind him and held him down with endeavor.

Suigetsu blocked Sai's attack as Juugo's transformation caught his attention, "Oh shit, Juugo's acting up again."

Suigetsu ignored the confused Sai and ran towards the informing Juugo. He instantly held Juugo back with his strong arms while the crazy orange haired masculine was trying to break free from his teammate's grip.

"Kuso! SASUKE!" He managed to speak as he was taking Juugo's punches.

The panting Sasuke heard Suigetsu requesting for him. He glanced over at the troublesome.

Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Settle down, Juugo." He commanded.

The orange haired masculine glared at the Uchiha's eye and calmed down.

_'Phew, I'm glad Sasuke was able to control him. Juugo isn't ready yet._' Kakashi thought to himself.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Your sensei and Juugo were training and what not, and then Juugo lost control." Suigetsu explained boringly.

"Is he okay?" Naruto asked as he looked over at the heavily panting Juugo.

"From the looks of it, nope." He replied.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled across the field.

Naruto caught the aura pink haired kunoichi's attention. She saw the whole team crowding over the helpless Juugo and that's when Sakura ran towards them leaving Karin behind.

Sakura shoved Sai and Naruto out of her way to take a good look at Juugo. She kneeled over beside him to check his pulse to see if he was worked up.

"He needs to get to the hospital, quickly." Sakura announced.

"I'll take him. You guys finish up with your training, and tomorrow is the mission." Kakashi said as he picked Juugo up to balance him. "Ja ne!" He suddenly left.

Sakura stood up to fix her black sports bra, not caring if anyone was watching her or not. Oh yes, her teammates were watching her. She is right in front of them. She was half naked, as for Naruto and Suigetsu, those two perverts were viewing Sakura fixing her bra. Sai beamed at the scene and Sasuke remained quite as his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Yet, the bastard took a small peek at her. Those conical fleshy protrusions were at least a nice B cup to fit her small, skinny hourglass frame. Oh boy and those legs. Those nice, creamy, long, toned legs were definitely an eye pleasure to look at.

"There you are, I caught a fish-"

Karin stopped what she was blabbering and gasped at the scene held in front of her.

"I knew it! You are a whore!" The red head growled, "You're stripping in front of our teammates! In front of _my_ Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura finally manged to fix the flaw in her sports bra and ignored Karin's assuming statement.

"I see you caught a fish, good job."

"Don't try and change the damn subject, you're such a whore!"

"I think fore eyes is jealous because someones way hotter than her." Suigetsu teased.

Karin exploded. "WHAT?! I'M NOT JEALOUS! She's fucking ugly!" She smirked, "Besides, I'm _way_ hotter." **(Not)**

"In what planet?" Suigetsu bursted out laughing.

The red head was very annoyed at the hysterically laughing Suigetsu. "SHUT UP!"

Naruto scratched his head as he blushed looking at two half naked kunoichi's standing before him.

"Well, there both ugly and I don't see whats so great about red one. She's a bit uglier than Sakura-san." Sai butted in the conversation.

_Silence._

_More silence._

_All there was to be heard was Suigetsu's uncontrollable laughter._

"What. Did. You. SAY?!" The red haired kunoichi exploded once more.

"I said, your a bit uglier than ugly." Sai dared to repeat.

Sakura slapped her own forehead in frustration.

"YOUR SAYING I'M UGLIER THAN THIS UGLY PINK WHORE?! LISTEN, YOU PALE SKINNED FREAK, I AM HOT AND NOWHERE NEAR UGLY. GOT THAT?"

"Why are you getting angry for, Karin-san? All I am speaking is the truth about your characteristics and features."

"Ahehe, just ignore Sai, Karin." Naruto tried to make things better as he continued, "We all know he's into guys."

"Hmph! I agree, this Sai kid is gay!" Karin tried to gang up on poor Sai.

"Its funny how you both think I'm this so-called 'gay'." He started as he gave his famous, fake smile. "Naruto-kun, you were obviously born with no dick, blame your father. But since he had no dick, how'd he fuck your mother? And you Karin-san, you're angry from hearing the truth about your ugliness and trying to defend it by putting yourself above Sakura-san."**(Whoa mean words. But isn't that something Sai would say? Gawd I love Sai XD)**

_Silence._

_Oh dear Kami._

_Oh shit. _

_Shit._

Naruto was definitely ticked off when Sai mentioned inappropriate things about his dead parents. Karin was just pissed off because Sai called her uglier than Sakura.

Just before Naruto could pound the living shit out of Sai, Sakura appeared behind her blond teammate and held him back with half her strength. She knew Naruto took Sai's harsh insult _personally._

"Sakura-chan! Let me get at this piece of shit! I'm gonna beat this bitch ass!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. How dare Sai for saying that.

Sasuke was slightly amused watching his teammates. Although, he didn't like the fact that Sai spoke that kind of language to his best friend. On the other hand, Suigetsu was already tearing from laughing to hard. His stomach hurt badly too.

"Its not funny, Suigetsu." Sasuke commanded.

Suigetsu's laughter faded slowly, he whipped his tears from laughing to hard as he clutched his painful stomach. "Sheesh, party pooper." He pouted.

"Sasuke's right Suigetsu, it isn't funny." Sakura spoke as she loosened her grip at Naruto. "As for you Sai, you seriously need to stop acting like a jerk. Its very rude of you."

"Hm, like I said before, I like ugly bitches like you." He beamed at her.

Sakura sighed and ignored Sai's harsh insult as she marched past by the fake smiling shinobi.

"Let's go, Karin."

Sasuke thought Sakura would smack Sai as hard as she could. But he thought wrong. She simply ignored her pale skinned teammate, trying not to make things more troublesome, and continued on with the angry Karin.

_'Hn.'_ Sasuke thought, a bit impressed.

-

-

-

As the hours flew by from training, the colored sky turned into the dim night.

Sakura taught Karin basic taijutsu such as basic ninjustu, and some genjutsu Sakura thought of on her own. Nothing to complicated or difficult. She also demonstrated the first procedures of medical training. Sakura was amused on how Karin was a fast learner. She was proud.

Karin decided to show her female teammate her own skills, she portrayed Sakura. _'Maybe she could learn something from me!' _Karin thought.

Sakura got information out of the red head about her past, her childhood.

_'Seems to me that I am gaining her trust.'_ Sakura slightly smiled.

"What are you smiling at, pinky?"

"Hmm, its getting late Karin. We should head home now."

Karin looked around and noticed it was dark. She still saw the boys training_ hard_ though.

"Why? Their still out trainning! What time is it?"

"I don't know. Probably 10 or 11." She continued, "Don't forget about our mission tommorrow."

"Oh yeah, that lousy mission we have to do. I'll go tell Sasuke-kun its time to go!" Karin ran off.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

-

-

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ignored her request. He continued meditating.

"Sasuke-kun!!" She was now in front of his face.

He opened his beautiful onyx eyes. "What do you want?"

"Its time to head home now! D-do you wanna s-sleep over my place tonight?"

"No."

Karin's ruby red eyes sorrowed as she took off her glasses, "Why not? You'll be cozy with me." She flirted harder.

Sasuke got up as Karin was thinking her plans where comming true.

He simply ignored her and walked away leaving a dumbfounded Karin behind.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura changed back into her spare cloths and walked out away from the river. She marched towards her teammates as they said their goodbyes. As she walked away from her departuring comrades, she found an Uchiha near by a tree.

"Sasuke?"

He looked up to the voice that called out to him.

"Hn."

"Aren't you going home? We have a mission tommorrow."

"Hn."

Sakura was slightly annoyed by the 'hn' answers he'd been giving her.

"You really need to be getting home. Or else you'll be left behind on our mission. Don't forget, were partners."

Sasuke, now starring at the girl standing in front of him.

"And what makes you think I'll be left behind? Your the weaking and I'm the powerful one."

"You really shouldn't underestimate anyone, Uchiha."

"I've seen how you fight, Haruno." He mocked.

"When we were genuin. I'm different now, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura walked away from the cocky bastard, but a hand held her wrist to stop.

"Its to dangerous for such a weakling to be walking alone at night."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows as she slapped Sasuke's hand off her wrist, "What makes you think I need you to walk me?"

"Your annoying." It was true, he was getting annoyed at Sakura's replies.

Sakura walked away from Sasuke, but Sasuke caught up with her.

"Get away from me." She demanded coldly.

"It's dangerous, Sakura."

"I can take care of myself."

"Your wrong."

"No I'm not-"

"Sakura."

"What?!"

"Your being annoying."

Sakura sighed out of defeat and manged the demand, the Uchiha demands for.

**'Why the hell is he walking us home?'**

_'I don't know. Stupid Sasuke.'_

**'Oh shut up, I know you like it.'**

_'Whatever.'_

A jounin and a chunin walked together in silence. Sakura was in deep thought. She never thought Sasuke would ever talk to her ever since he was forced back. Did Sasuke want to be friends with her again? Reconnect his lost bonds? She didn't understand. Not one bit. He was an avenger. She was just a kunoichi standing up for her village. Yet, she knew she wasn't quite happy.

"Sakura."

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"What happened to you yesterday?"

_'Yesterday? What do you mean yesterday? Oh yeah.. I remember.'_ She thought.

"Nothing, its was just some stupid femine issues." She lied.

Sasuke knew she was hiding something. "Your lying."

"First of all, why would you care?" She asked with her emotionless voice.

"I saw your eyes the other day."

The Haruno was surely confused of what Sasuke was trying to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Your face expression said nothing, but your eyes speak everything."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You."

"Well, Obviously, but you're acting strange."

"Hn."

Before Sakura could speak, Sasuke spoke.

"Now answer my question. What was wrong with you yesterday?"

**'Oh, this bastard is to demanding!'**

_'Yeah I know, why does he even care?'_

**'I think he likes us now!'**

_'Oh would you shut up!'_

_-_

_-  
_

Sakura gave in.

"I was just reminiscing."

Sasuke listened as they continued to walk slowly.

"My past about everything I've been through, so much pain I've been through."

He looked at the girl from the side of his onyx orb. From an emotionless Sakura, to an emotion-full train wreck.

"My past has been living on my mind lately. Everyone's faces. Too much for me to handle." She began walking slower as Sasuke closed his eyes and shoved his hand into his pockets. "How to save people's lives and treating my patients to the ultimate respect. My long ago family. Team 7. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sai, Yamato-tiacho, and you.."

Sasuke stopped.

"We're here."

"Oh." Sakura felt a tad bit offended when Sasuke cut her off. "Well, I'll see you later than, Sasuke. You better get some sleep, we've got a mission tomorrow."

"Hn."

She unlocked the door and stumbled in.

**'Oh Kami.'**

_'What is it?'_

**'Why did Sasuke even bother to care to _'talk to us, walk us to our apartments, or even ask what's going on in our mind about yesterday'_?**

_'I don't know.'_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

He turned around to walk over to his compound, hand shoved deep into his pockets._ Pondering._

-

-

-

-

-

_'Do you still love me?'_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Finally.**

**I'm finished with this chapter, stupid online classes always keepin me busy!**

**BTW, I'm like literally half awake right now. 3:55 a.m. in Las Vegas.  
**

**xD**

**Next chapter comes out soon.  
**

**-MasterCleanse  
**


End file.
